


Tender Is The Light That Shines On You

by starryeyedkids



Series: We're Starshine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter References, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought about how lucky he was that he got moments like these with the man he loved. Moments spent basking in each other’s company, in lazy cuddling and talking about everything and nothing and kissing and teasing. </p><p>Or</p><p>Harry, Louis and rainy day cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Is The Light That Shines On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time after You Light Me Up From The Inside. This is a sort of sequel, they cuddle a lot here and it includes stuff about their first meeting.
> 
> There are flashbacks and the flashbacks are in italics. 
> 
> The title comes from [Stop Where You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmFMwGycBd0%20) by Corinne Bailey Ray.
> 
> Thanks K for helping me with the editing.

Harry had been floating in that gentle place between sleep and waking, thoughts quieting down and his body going slack when he was rudely startled awake by the door bell. He cursed and got out of the sofa, nearly falling face first into the floor when the duvet tangled around his legs. He pulled the duvet free, tripping over it again before he managed to get to the door. He opened the door and gasped when he saw Louis standing there, soaking wet. 

He opened the door and Louis shuffled in, dripping water all over the floor. He cursed up a storm as he took off his soggy shoes. Harry’s mouth went dry. Louis’ jacket and t-shirt were soaked. The t-shirt stuck to every curve in his body and his nipples were hard. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes were a stormy grey-blue. He looked even more gorgeous when he was wet and dripping.

“Fucking stupid rain! It’ll drown the entire city at this rate!”

Harry looked at the window and yeah, it was raining quite heavily. When Harry had snuggled up on the sofa with a book, it had been drizzling but now fat drops were pattering against the window, muting the sounds of the traffic below.

“Go take a shower. I’ll make you tea. You look like shit.”

“Thanks, Harold.” Louis snorted.

He pulled at his sodden shirt and then wrinkled his nose. He slicked back his hair and walked up to Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed back but before he could slip his tongue in, Louis pulled back.

“Let me shower first, love. My balls are freezing.” 

Louis walked to the bathroom and Harry watched his bum for a few dazed seconds then he shook his head and went to the kitchen to make tea. Louis looked like sin when he was wet and dripping.

While he waited for the water to boil he scratched Radish’s chin, the cat purring loudly and butting his hand. Radish hissed and jumped down when the kettle whistled. Harry laughed as he watched her stalk away in her ‘I’ve been disrespected’ way. He hummed as he made tea for him and Louis. He took a few biscuits out of the cupboard and went to the bedroom.

When he walked into the room, his breath stuck in his throat. Louis was lying on his stomach wearing Harry’s boxers which were stretched tight over his bum. The muted evening light filtered in through the window casting an ethereal, soft glow on Louis. His hair was a fluffy and flying in a million different directions and when he heard Harry enter the room he turned his head to smirk at him and arched his back and wiggled his bum. 

Harry placed the mugs on the side table and turned to look at Louis who was blinking up at him with soft blue eyes looking like a soft tiny kitten.

“Budge over, please.”

Louis rolled to the other side and Harry sat down beside him and immediately gathered him into his arms. He stroked Louis’ soft hair and took in the smell of his apple shampoo.

Louis, that utter brat, nudged him with his elbow and leaned over him to get his mug.

“Hey! I was cuddling you,” Harry complained.

Louis grinned at him over the rim of his mug. “Tea is more important, Hazza. You’ll learn that when you’re older and experienced.” 

Harry would’ve tickled him until he squealed but he didn’t want to deal with tea stains on the sheets. He gave Louis a menacing which promised retribution but Louis just laughed at him and kissed his cheek and leaned against Harry’s chest.

They drank their tea in silence, listening to the gentle sound of rain. Harry listened as Louis hummed to himself. He basked in the warmth of Louis’ body and Radish sitting on his leg. He felt content.

“Hazza, do you remember how we met?” Harry groaned. 

So Louis was in the mood to bring up embarrassing memories to tease him to hell and back. Harry turned around, put his mug on the nightstand, laid down and grabbed a pillow and put it on his head.

“You interrupted my nap. I’m going to sleep. I’m really tired.”

Louis snatched the pillow and put it aside and crawled over Harry who immediately put his hands over his face.

“Haaarry, come on, I want to talk about our meet cute.” 

“It wasn’t a meet cute and I really want to sleep.” 

“No, you don’t want to sleep. You’re trying to escape. I know you very well.” Louis started tickling Harry and Harry barked out a laugh and started giggling, trying to get Louis’ clever, tiny hands away from him.

“Lou- Louis, stop! Stop! Dammit.” 

Louis just laughed like the menace that he was and attacked Harry’s armpits. Harry screeched and trashed around wildly, his stomach aching with laughter. He managed to grab Louis’ upper arms and with a bit of leverage turned them around. 

Louis squeaked in surprise as he fell on his back and bounced up a bit. Harry immediately caught Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head. He paused for a minute to catch his breath. Louis was trying to wriggle away and he huffed when Harry used his body weight to pin him down with no wriggle room. 

They stared at each other, both of them panting. Harry bit the side of Louis’ neck hard and Louis gasped and bucked up but Harry was already moving. He reclaimed his side of the bed and wrapped the duvet firmly around him to ward of any further attacks. Louis sat up, his hair flying in a million different directions, the faint mark of Harry’s teeth still visible.

“You fight dirty, don’t you? I’ve taught my baby well,” he said and moved over to Harry’s side. 

Harry beamed with pleasure at being called Louis’ baby and puckered his lips for a kiss. Louis kissed him sweetly.

“Come on, let me into your burrito.” Louis pulled at the sheets covering Harry and pouted. “Want to cuddle you.”

“Only if you promise to behave.”

“Hey, that’s my line when you’re begging to come,” Louis grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “You just lost your chance, mister.” 

“NO! Don’t leave me to wither away in this brutal cold. I promise. Scout’s honour,” Louis said and crossed his heart.

Harry tried to roll his eyes but ended up scrunching his nose to hide his fondness. He was in love with a ridiculous man. He huffed and unrolled his blanket burrito a bit to let Louis in. Louis clapped his hands and smiled his crinkly eyed smile before wriggling in. He threw his hands over Harry’s shoulder. Harry hoped that he had distracted Louis. 

“Now, we were talking about our first meeting.”

No such luck then.

“No, you were talking about it. I don’t want to talk about how I fell on my face.” Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

Louis threw his head back and laughed. “Aww kitten, you literally fell for me didn’t you? 

Harry huffed and tried to roll away but Louis held on to him like a limpet and threw his legs over his waist to hold him down. Harry could feel the tips of his ears burning. Their first meeting ranked as the most embarrassing moment of his life but for Louis it was the moment he met the ‘cutest, most adorable, dorky lamb.’

XX

_ It had been raining that day too. Harry was rushing to the library with his head down and with his precious textbooks clutched to his chest. He hoped he made it to the library before the drizzle turned to a full shower. _

_ He went up the stairs and his eyes were focused on the door where warmth and dryness and the comforting scent of old books awaited him. He was walking towards the door when his leg slipped on a wet patch on the foyer and he fell with a loud thud. His books flew everywhere and his teeth clacked on impact. He was dazed for a minute and then he got up to his feet and picked up his books, the frantic beat of his heart slowing when he realized that his textbooks were only slightly wet.  _

_ He could hear people chuckling around him and the tips of his ears burned as he picked up his books. Someone knelt down in front of him and helped him pick up one of his books and when he looked up he saw blue eyes and a sharp smile and collarbones and Harry was speechless because wow. _

_ “Are you alright?” the man said and Harry didn’t answer because he was staring at this absolutely gorgeous man and the man’s smile sharpened and widened. _

_ "Have you finished? People are staring,” he drawled and got up to his feet. _

_ Harry snapped out of his hot guy daze and scrambled to his feet, and tripped over his feet and the man’s hands shot out and gripped his upper arm to keep him steady. Harry laughed to cover up his humiliation but it came more like a high pitched bray and Harry tore out of the man’s grasp and took a step back.  _

_ “I’m fine. Thank you. I have to go now,” Harry said and smiled at the man but his lips pulled up awkwardly and Harry knew that his smile must have looked really weird. Harry walked past the man as fast as he could without actually running and went inside the library. _

XX

Louis gave an exaggerated sigh and kissed the tip of Harry’s ear. “Fine. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“You just want to listen to how handsome I thought you were when I saw you,” Harry said and laced his hands with Louis. Holding hands with Louis still made his heart skip a beat. He tried to hide a smile but Louis caught his smile and kissed his dimple.

“I was totally groping your biceps,” Louis said, his breath fanning across Harry’s ear. “I was so sad when you went inside the library.” 

Harry snorted. “It was quite obvious.”

“Can you blame me? They’re magnificent,” Louis said and untangled his hand from Harry’s and squeezed Harry’s bicep.

“I know. You say that every time I hold you up against a wall,” Harry said and yelped when Louis bit his shoulder. 

“God! You’re a cannibal, I swear,” Harry said, giving Louis a light shove. Louis fake growled and pushed Harry until he was on his stomach. Harry squirmed and made indignant noises as Louis nipped him all over his shoulder and back and when he scooted down and sucked a mark on Harry’s love handles. 

“You taste so good. Beware, Styles, I’m coming to get you,” Louis said and growled again but he ended up coughing. Harry cackled loudly and Louis slapped his bum in retaliation.

“You’re so scary. I’m quaking,” Harry said and he turned around and looked at Louis.

Louis flopped to the other side of the bed and crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling.

“I have been insulted,” Louis said in a trembling, wavering voice because he was a drama queen who was dedicated to his art. 

“Aww, you poor baby.” Harry crawled over to Louis and looked at him. 

Louis was pouting at the ceiling but his lips were quivering with an effort to hide his smile. He gave up and smiled and turned to look at Harry. Harry’s breath caught in his throat because Louis’ smile was so bright and beautiful, his eyes had nearly disappeared and the crinkles beside his eyes were deep and he was radiating happiness and affection. Harry kissed him, soft and chaste and he felt warm and light.

“I love you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth.

“I love you too,” Louis said and tipped up Harry’s face to look at his eyes.

 They stared at each other for some moments and then Louis crossed his eyes and they both started giggling. They lapsed into silence after some time. Harry’s eyes drooped, Louis was a warm presence besides and he smelled really nice and the rain had petered out a bit and it was pleasantly cold and dark. 

“I would think of this moment if I had to make a patronus,” Louis said.

“What?” Harry shook his head to clear the fog in his brain. 

“You know happy moments and stuff,” Louis said shyly and poked Harry’s cheek. 

Harry loved a lot of things about Louis but what he loved the most was this, how Louis made himself vulnerable and opened up his heart to Harry even though he found it hard at times and no could blame Harry for tearing up a bit because Louis was amazing. Plus Louis also made Harry Potter references and he was as cheesy as Harry was. 

Harry kissed Louis’ temple to acknowledge what he said and then changed the topic because Louis looked so shy.

“What do you think your patronus will be?” Harry asked.

Louis frowned as he thought hard. “I’ve thought about it but I can’t really decide.”

“I think it’ll be a fox. You know small and mischievous and spirited.”

“I think yours will be a big, drooly dog,” Louis said grinning and rolled away when Harry tried to smack him. 

Harry gave up and flopped back down, he felt too lazy to chase Louis. Louis watched Harry for a minute and then rolled back to him. He threw a leg over Harry’s hip and burrowed down comfortably. Harry kicked up the sheets with his leg and then pulled it over them. 

“What do you think your animagus?” Harry asked and they lazily discussed what their animagus forms will be and their conversation trailed off as they both fell asleep. 

XX

_ Harry vehemently hoped that he never met the hot guy from the library again but a secret part of him hoped that he would. He was speechless when hot walked up to him the next day in the library. They made awkward small talk for a few minutes before Louis asked him out and three months later they’re boyfriends. _

_ Harry had offered to help Louis make cookies for Liam because Liam had had a bad breakup. He liked Liam and he wanted to help Louis cheer him up. They were in the kitchen getting the ingredients ready and Louis was showing off his newly acquired whisking skills. _

_ They manage to put the cookies in the oven with minimal mess and Harry set the timer. Louis pushed him against the counter and kissed him, his fingers toying with the waist band of Harry’s joggers. _

_ “Lou, not here,” Harry said and moaned when Louis scraped his teeth down his neck. _

_ “Yeah,” Louis said but he made no move to leave and instead kissed Harry deeply, his tongue brushing over Harry’s, his thumbs digging into Harry’s hip. _

_ “Come on,” Harry said and started moving to his room but Louis clung to his back, his erection digging into Harry’s bum. Harry didn’t have enough willpower to walk all the way to his room so he just walked up to the sofa.  _

_ Harry licked into Louis’ mouth and swept this tongue over his teeth but Louis broke the kiss and pushed him back so that he was on his back and started undoing the strings of Harry’s joggers. Harry watched his nimble fingers and Louis pulled down his joggers and pants and threw them somewhere over his shoulder. Harry’s cock left a wet smear on his stomach and he fisted his cock and gave a few tugs and he felt a flash of heat when Louis eyes darkened and he licked his lips.  _

_ Louis swatted Harry’s hand away and grabbed the base of Harry’s cock and pulled the foreskin up and down a few times before he licked the head of his cock. Louis moaned around Harry’s head and Harry groaned at the sensation and moaned loudly when Louis bobbed his head up and down and licked at the vein on the underside. Harry can feel his balls tighten and he managed to gasp out a warning. Louis pressed his index finger behind Harry’s balls as he jerked him with his other hand. Harry spurted over Louis’ hand and he was too busy basking in the afterglow to reprimand Louis for using Harry’s joggers to wipe his hands. _

_ Harry sat up and pulled off Louis’ shirt and mouthed at his nipples and Louis keened and arched up under Harry’s mouth. Harry kissed down his chest and sucked a mark on his hip. He licked sloppily up Louis’ cock and took him in his mouth until the head of Louis’ cock hit his throat. He swallowed around the head and Louis fisted Harry’s hair and moaned. Harry tugged at Louis’ balls. He hummed and Louis’ jerked and came and Harry swallowed eagerly. He pulled off with a pop and cuddled into Louis’ chest. _

_ Louis was tugging at his hair and rubbing his scalp and Harry felt really sleepy. His eyes shot open when he remembered the cookies. “Shit!” he yelled and scrambled off Louis, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs and ran to the kitchen. _

_ He put on mittens and took out the cookies. They weren’t burned thank god. Louis watched anxiously as Harry put the cookies on the counter. _

_ “Are they alright?”  _

_ “Yeah. I got here in time,” Harry said. _

_ “Well thank god. Young ones these days, they’re always so distracted.” _

_ “Hey!” Harry said and chased Louis who shrieked and ran out of the kitchen. Harry chased Louis around the living room, laughing loudly. Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard a horrified shriek. _

_ Niall was standing by the door, his hands covering his eyes. He turned and went out the door. Harry and Louis stared at each. They were stark naked and Harry hadn’t taken his mittens off. They burst out laughing. Harry laughed so hard that he clutched the back of the sofa to stay upright. _

_ Niall banged on the door and they could hear a muffled, “Put on some pants, you wankers.”  _

_ They just laughed harder. _

XX

Harry woke up some time later and the room was really dark now so he switched on the table lamp. Louis grumbled and tightened his grip on Harry’s waist. “Lou, wake up,” Harry said and stroked his knuckles. 

“Just a minute,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s back.

“Well I’m getting up. I need to piss.”

Louis grumbled but he let him go and cuddled in the warm space where Harry had slept. Harry cooed and kissed his forehead and tucked him in before going to the bathroom. When he came back he saw that Louis was sitting up and stretching.

“Are we going to order takeout?” Louis asked, his voice soft raspier because of sleep.

Harry nodded and Louis grinned and then he yawned and he looked so much like a little lion with his hair a mess around his head that Harry was hopelessly endeared. Louis got out of bed and jumped on Harry’s back.

“Carry me, I’m still so sleepy,” Louis said his cheek smooshed on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and carried him to the living room. Harry ordered takeout and then they kissed on the sofa. They got off each other and when the takeout guy came, he stammered and blushed when Louis opened the door with his messy hair and swollen lips and a fetching hickey on his neck. Harry sat smugly on the sofa. 

They ate as they watched telly and then they went to bed. Louis spooned him and as Harry listened to Louis’ breathing even out, Harry thought about how lucky he was that he got moments like these with the man he loved. Moments spent basking in each other’s company, in lazy cuddling and talking about everything and nothing and kissing and teasing. Harry felt his heart swell with joy and he fell asleep with Louis spooning him, Radish curled up on his feet and a smile on his face.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thoughts and comments are appreciated!


End file.
